Something I Need
by LadyFirefly88
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling. Recently widowed Princess Emma goes on a crusade to rescue her kidnapped son, and on the way she reunites with Captain Killian Jones.
1. Prologue: The Lost

A/N: I own nothing. Non-beta'd reviews are helpful!

* * *

Prologue:

Under a setting sun a princess and captain lay free of worry and responsibility reveling in their shared intimacy.

"Princess, we must return to the castle, your parents will wonder why we've been gone so long."

"Mmmhmm. Let's just enjoy this a bit longer Killian, you have to leave for sea tomorrow, and I fully intend on enjoying my betrothed before he must leave me yet again."

Killian smiled to himself, he could scarcely believe her parents had agreed to the match and that the beautiful angel resting her head on his chest was soon to be his wife.

"Emma we must return, betrothed we may be, your parents would not approve of our –_ahem- _activities. Your father could take back his blessing."

Emma rose from her resting place and propping herself up on her elbow she raised a delicate brow,

"My parents adore you Killian, they would not have blessed the betrothal otherwise. Relax _love._ You will be gone for a week then back for the wedding preparations."

Their wedding was to take place in a fortnight and just before the kingdom would be in full swing with the preparations, Killian was to undertake a quick foray into a neighboring kingdoms port to retrieve his wedding present for his betrothed. Unfortunately, no one would be able to predict the wild tempest that would take the sea just two days into the Captain's journey. The ship blown completely off course to then be taken by pirates.

When news of the disaster reached the kingdom not three days before the wedding, Princess Emma fell into a deep depression, swearing to keep her heart locked up tight. Her love was lost to the sea presumed dead after months of searching. King David and Queen Snow begged their daughter to keep hope, and to live on for love would still be in her life. She need only keep a weather eye upon the horizon .


	2. Chapter 2: The Separation

**A/N: I'll try to update once to twice a week. I have a general idea where this story will go. still unbeta'd and I still don't own anything. Reviews please**

* * *

Four Years Later…

Princess Emma had taken up the black dress for the second time in her life. This time though saddened, Emma did not completely mourn the loss of her husband. The marriage had been nothing but a political alliance between friends. Her parents had even begged her to reconsider the marriage. But Emma coolly reminded her parents that this would benefit the kingdom and she had no other stake in the marriage.

This was only further made clear when she made it clear to everyone that she and her husband would share separate quarters. They shared a sitting room, but may as well have stayed on opposite sides of the castle. Graham was the son of a noblewoman, whose family owned a great deal of land in their kingdom. Lands once thought to be uninhabitable, were tamed by the Hunter family and with their pledged allegiance to the crown, the kingdom would prosper. The marriage lasted barely a year before disaster struck Emma's life once more and her husband was killed during a skirmish with roadside bandits.

When the funeral was planned and taken care of, Emma informed her parents that she planned to visit her Step – Grandmother in the summer palace. Grandmother Regina lived there with her husband Duke Robin, their son Roland and daughter Etta. Her grandmother was one of the few who had understood Emma's deep depression, but she was also the one to help her out of it. Grandma Regina has lost her first love and knew what Emma was feeling, but she knew the grief would destroy her if she let it run her life.

"MAMA!"

And there was her other reason for keeping hope. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him with a satchel swinging from his arm.

"Mama, I'm ready now. Let's go see Grandma 'Gina and Granpa Robin. And Aunties and Uncles. I wanna go riding and sailing, and and and…. ADVENTURING!"

Her little Henry, named for the sweet man who'd helped change the heart of her step-grandmother. Her three year old was her only hope in desolation. He gave her a reason to keep on living her life if only to give him everything he deserved.

"Alright my little prince, to the carriage with you."

Soon they were off to the Summer Castle.

* * *

In a far off land…

"Captain!"

"Mr. Smee, what news do you have?"

"We may have found a portal back to the Enchanted Forest."


	3. Chapter 3: The Kidnapping

A/N: I still don't own anything.

Thanks for the reviews, this sucker is still unbeta'd sorry! On with the story, also I wasn't sure how to write the portal opening so our good captain has made it through so no one is confused about the gap there!

* * *

They were well into their trip to the summer palace, a familiar trek made many times since the loss of her love. Emma let herself drift off into her memory, of rides with him to visit her grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins. She wanted to make sure that her family understood that her love for her captain was no passing fancy. He was her true love, she was sure of it. There was no question about it, but she knew that in order for the nobles of the land to accept her choice she must be backed by her whole family. No doubt her younger siblings were enamored of her love. He would practice sword fighting with her brothers, Andrew and Xander, and they looked up to him she could see the admiration in their eyes when practice would end and they would regale of her of his fighting prowess. Her family had welcomed him and his brother in their home and she felt the ache of their absence keenly as she rode through the familiar path. She was pulled from her reverie when Henry shifted in her lap. She carded her fingers through his dark hair, as dark as his father's. He'd fallen asleep not 15 minutes into their trip, she smiled at the look of peace on her son's face. He looked so much like Killian, that some days it would physically cause her heart to ache just looking at their son. Most days, however, when she would see Henry's brow furrow, or quirk an eyebrow, or turn his baby blue puppy eyes on her she would smile. Because even though Killian may not be right there with her, she knew she had a piece of him in their son.

Suddenly, the carriage came to a halt, and just as Emma was about to check what was the cause of their delay the carriage door was ripped open and two men dressed in dark clothes yanked Henry away from her.

"NO!" Emma screamed as she reached for the dagger she kept under her skirts. She managed to slice at one of their attackers in the shoulder before, out of nowhere, a cloud of dust was blown into her face and then everything went black.

At the Docks

The ship docked and the men aboard began preparing to disembark for the time being. Perhaps get a drink at the local tavern, find a nice girl, gamble a bit and sleep for some time. All except the captain of their ship. His eyes glazed over as he took in his surroundings. Finally, he was home. He scarcely dared to hope his love had waited for him. He knew he'd been gone at least two years, but considering where they had been trapped his perception of time was skewed. He began making arrangements to make his way to the castle and greet the royal family, when his thoughts were broken hearing the yelling of a young boy taken aboard another ship.

"Let me go! I want my mama!"

Killian ran down the docks to where the screaming had originated as he saw a small boy no more than 4 being hauled on to another ship. He began to run faster to the little boy's aid, but the ship was already casting off and by the time he'd made it to the end of the dock the ship was too far to swim after.

Killian ran back to his ship, and called out for one of his men send word to the castle of their return, he would prepare his ship to set sail again. He didn't know why but he knew he had to go after that child. Something deep within called to him to protect that boy, like a siren song.

Just as one of his men set to take off to the castle, they halted. The royal carriage had stopped at the docks. Those inside had barely waited for the carriage to slow down as the door burst open.

"Has someone seen the prince?! He's been taken by bandits, and I will offer the highest reward to whomever can help me bring him home."

He couldn't believe his eyes, standing not 20 feet away from him was the woman who had haunted his every moment since they'd set off years ago. He longed to take her into his arms, but something stopped him, there was a set to her jaw that gave him pause. She was distressed, it was obvious, but not that same if one of the twins had been taken, no. She was speaking of the boy who he'd seen be taken aboard the ship not a few minutes ago. Had she truly not waited for him? She had a son, where was his father? Would he not be here to search for their son?

One of the guards that had accompanied her, Ethan (Killian recognized Lancelot's son at an instance), tried to placate her.

"Your grace we will find Henry, you must not distress yourself further. I know the loss of Sir Graham was recent and a to have Henry kidnapped so soon after. We'll find him milady, fret not."

Had he heard right? His princess was a widow, left with a young son who had been taken by pirates by the looks of it. He knew what he must do.

"I volunteer my ship and services to the crown, as always my fealty is to the White Kingdom."

He bowed low as he came upon her.

"Killian? Is that really you? How?! Oh nevermind the how!" She ran at him taking him completely off guard. She threw herself into his arms weeping.

"We must find him. Killian, please."

"Anything for you princess. Surely you know this by now."

He guided her to the Jewel and began calling out orders to those who were still aboard the vessel. Ethan was sent back to the castle to send word to King David and Queen Snow. The rescue mission would have to start as soon as they could cast off, not knowing where the pirates may have taken the young prince.


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

A/N: TWO UPDATES IN A DAY! WHAT?! I'm really excited for this fic! I'm just trying to figure out who my main villain will be for this one. I'm torn between Pan and Rothbart (but like a twist on the character) So reviews will help decide!Hope you like it. Also I still don't own the characters, if I did they would be together and making adorable babies already let's be real. aaaaand go!

* * *

As soon as they had cast off and set a tentative course, Killian set down into the captain's cabin to check on the Emma.

"Princess, are you alright? I mean to ask, have you settled in?"

"Killian you're alive, this is the closest to alright I will be until we find Henry. And yes I'm all settled, it's been quite some time since I've spent time in this cabin. It holds so many memories"

Emma smiled to herself as she moved to sit on the narrow bed. This was were it had all started for them. This ship, this cabin, their love story began on the sea. While Emma was lost in her thoughts, Killian couldn't help but feel bile rise in his throat. He knew it had been sometime since his ship had been sighted, and by all accounts he and his crew would have been declared dead. But she'd married another, had a child with another man. He had no right to be so upset, but the sting remained. They had been betrothed once upon a time, ready to start their lives as husband and wife. She'd been his one and only, and it burned to know he wasn't hers.

"Ah yes, the young prince. I heard Ethan back at the docks, I offer my condolences that the lad's father was taken from you."

"Graham wasn't Henry's father. They barely interacted really. I suppose that was my doing, I didn't want Henry to get the wrong idea."

"Henry is the lad's name, after your great-grandfather?"

"Yes, Henry William. He's just turned 4."

"William? Did you name him after my brother?"

"Yes." Emma looked down. She needed to tell Killian who Henry's father really was, that he was standing in this room with her. But first she had to tell him what happened after he left. The ache it caused, how their son was the only thing that kept her going day after. Hell, why she'd agreed to marry Graham, even though she saw him as nothing more than a friend.

"After it was declared your ship had been caught up in the storm and supposedly taken by pirates, there was no consoling me. Besides my family the only other person I would speak with was Liam. We would talk about you, to try and ease both our hearts. And then he met Caroline, and they've just been married about a month ago. Oh! Killian, he'll be so happy that you're back, and he'll kick himself for not waiting another month so you could be there for the wedding!"

She'd gone off on a ramble about the wedding, while Killian's mind whirled. His brother was married, starting a family of his own. Where would he fit in once they retrieved Emma's son? His distress must have shown on his face when Emma tried to pull him from his thoughts.

"Killian! Are you alright, you look as though you might be ill? What's this? A sailor who takes ill on the high seas?"

She was teasing him now, as though all this information wasn't hitting him like a battering ram. Like she hadn't moved on with her life and started a family with someone else, even if he was no longer in the picture as it seemed, someone else had been with his Emma. No, he couldn't think like that she wasn't his Emma anymore.

"Killian, are you still with me? You look so far away."

"Apologies, your highness, but I'll be taking my leave. Allow me to grab a few garments of mine and I will be in the crew's quarters if you should have need of me."

"Nonsense, Killian this is your cabin-"

"It would be bad form, your highness, to allow a lady to bunk with the decidedly male crew. So if you'll excuse me"

He moved to grab a suitable amount of his clothes and wrap them quickly in a cloth before he felt two slender arms wrap around him from behind.

"I wasn't suggesting that I stay with the crew _Captain. _I was saying stay here with me. I've been without you for too long."

"Darling, I doubt you've missed me overlong seeing that you have a young son." He bit out and immediately regretted as he felt her arms drop from around his waist.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, your highness, I know it has been quite some time since you thought me lost to the sea and I can no longer claim any rights to your affections and whom you may bestow them upon. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Four years, 7 months, 3 weeks and a day since you have been gone Killian." She just managed to choke out. He thought she'd moved on? As if there was any moving on from him. It wasn't until Doc confirmed that she was pregnant had she even started to eat regularly and see people outside of her family. Their little miracle kept her from spiraling into a dark desolate place.

Killian couldn't move, had he heard her right? The time he'd been away, she knew down to the day how long he'd been gone away from her. And the boy, she said he'd just turned four. It could only mean, no. He wouldn't let himself hope the boy could be his, he must be imagining things, all the things he wished were true, that she hadn't started a family with someone new, that the boy they were now running after, was his, _their,_ son.

"Killian, please look at me."

He turned to see her tear streaked face, the love in her eyes was more than he could bear. He wrapped his arms around her, as she nuzzled his neck. They stood there silently, holding on to one another as though they would disappear.

"He's yours Killian, ours."

"We have a son, oh darling. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone. I swear to you all I thought about was you, love, it was all that kept me going."

"Its okay you're back now, and now we can go get our son."

Killian pulled away but moved his hands to cradle her face,

"Aye, let's go get our son. I can't wait to meet him."


	5. Chapter 5: The Enemy

A/N: Still don't own anything and I'm still unbeta'd. Okay so This is the first of the kidnapper we see and the next chapter will be completely about his mythos with a little cs splashed in there. As always reviews are love and I would really like some feedback. It gives me a better handle on the direction I'm taking. On with the show!

* * *

It was dark all around him and he was scared. Henry had never been far from his mother or family and wanted to go home now! He looked around him trying to see if anyone else was with him. He tried to get up but found that his hand and feet had been tied. And so he reacted as any four year old would, he cried. Long and loud, cried for his mama and gramas and grampas, for his uncles. He cried for his papa. His mama would tell him every night, that his papa was always watching over him. If anyone would be able to hear his pleas it would be the angel in the form of his father watching over him. With that thought and exhausted from crying Henry fell into a fitful sleep.

"The boy finally fell asleep my lord."

"Finally the infernal crying has stopped. Fetch me the mirror, I need to see where the princess is now. Surely she'll come after her brat, and then she shall be mine."

An ornate full length mirror was brought in front of the cloaked man. He touched his finger to the middle of the mirror and soon ripples began to form and reveal the visage of Princess Emma, standing at the helm of a ship, overlooking the sea before her, her jaw set determinedly.

"That's right princess come straight for me, and then you shall be mine."

**On the Jewel…**

Emma stood at the helm, her talk with Killian helped take some of the edge off, but now she was even more determined to find her son. Gods, their son, Henry needed to meet his father and then they could be a proper family. Her happy ending was in reach just as soon as her son was back in her arms.

"Darling, come you must get some rest. We're going to weigh anchor for the night, and then resume our trek tomorrow at first light. We'll make port soon after, from there we should be able to figure out if the ship that took our son headed. They would have had to make port somewhere nearby judging by the size of the ship that took him."

Emma smiled softly at his mention of _their_ son. But she wasn't so thrilled with the idea of weighing anchor now, when God knows where their son and his kidnappers could be, let alone who took him.

"Killian, is there no way to keep sailing through the night? You taught me to sail, love, I can help." At his look of distress Emma pressed on, knowing he would try to change her mind.

"Please Killian, we can't waste any time getting to Henry, we don't even know who took him."

Killian sighed, he understood, there was nothing more he wanted than to rescue their son and start their lived together, but sailing through the night now would be ill advised. The ship had not been properly seen to when they'd docked back home, the men were tired, their rations low, even with his love's help, he'd be running them ragged and they would be of no use to Henry this way.

"My love, I want to do that as well, but we must weigh anchor. I want to rush after our boy and bring him home just as much as you do. I want to be able to meet and hold my son and tell him I've loved him even before I knew he even existed. But we are no use to Henry completely wrecked."

"I understand, I'm just so scared Killian. Henry's never been without me, he must be so frightened. Our baby boy, he needs us."

"How's this? We will weigh anchor and get a few hours of sleep, and before first light we will take the helm my love. I promise you we will bring our son home."

"Alright that sounds better. Come on, let's get that rest. I've spent too many nights without you."

"My darling I'll take the first officer's room next to yours and you shall have the captain's quarters to yourself."

"Killian no, I'll never fall asleep there without you, please love just stay with me. I'm sure you can control yourself captain. And even then its not as though we don't already have a son."

"I know my love, but I want to do right by you and us. We never - we never got to have our wedding. Darling, I love you I do, I just want to be able to call you my wife and start our lives as a family."

"And we will Killian! We'll just share the room, please don't leave me to my nightmares alone Killian. And as soon as we have Henry back we'll return to the kingdom and have our wedding and officially be a family. Not as though we aren't one now, but don't you see we are better together. We are a team."

"Aye my love, come let's get some rest and before first light we will go get our son. We will find out who has taken him and we will make them pay through the nose."

They made their way to the captain's cabin and readied themselves for a bit of rest. As they settled into the captain's small single bed. Killian took her face into his hands, feeling the need to reassure her that they would get their happy ever after.

"I promise you Emma we will get Henry back, and we'll start our lives together as planned. I swear to you. This town we will dock in, I have some contacts that might be able to help us."

"I trust you Killian. I love you. We will have our happy ending."

The couple settled down finally together for the first night in over four years. Snuggled together in the small bed they found some semblance of peace, as much peace as they could get until their family was whole once again.

**Far Off in Distant Caves…**

As night descended the cave grew darker and colder, the still of the night was not quite so still. The young prince had curled in on himself as much as he could in the dank cave, when suddenly there were noises all around him waking him from his fitful sleep.

"Who's there? I'm not scared! My mama will find me! My papa watches over me, and he'll stop you!"

The noises only increased, the scratch of claws against the cave floor grew closer and closer to Henry. He began to feel the fear arise. Where was his papa, mama promised he would watch over him, would never let anyone hurt him. Where was he now?

Just as Henry was about to scream, the reason for the noises made themselves visible. There sitting at Henry's feet were two bear cubs. Henry smiled and righted himself. His Grandma Snow and even his Mama attracted forest critters of all shapes and sizes anytime they went for walks around the forest. Nana Regina teased that they could smell the pure goodness in them, and the animals did the same with him. And so Henry did what he always did when he saw animals in the forest. He made friends.

"Hello buddies, I'm sorry I don't have any food for you. But if you're as cold as me we can cuddle? You look like my stuffed toys in my room."

As though on cue the cubs rounded on Henry effectively cocooning him in their warmth. As Henry stroked their fur as best he could as he was still bound, he began to drift to sleep, wondering if his Mama and Papa sent the cubs to keep him warm.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mythos

_A/N: Wooo another chapter. I'm on a roll! I'm gonna try to write as much as I can and maybe finish the story in about a week or two and then post a chapter per day! on with it!_

* * *

_Once long ago before King Leopold and Queen Eva ever took the throne, before they were even a thought, On the throne of the White Kingdom sat King Connor and Queen Oriella. The kingdom thrived under their rule, and one blessed day the king and queen were blessed with a little golden haired daughter named Odette. They raised her to fair and just; kind and stalwart; smart and strong. She was the jewel of the kingdom, loved by all. A sweet child, Odette would take to the lake by the castle and often sing to the swans that resided there. They would swim closer and closer to the child as she sang, and soon she earned the nickname "The Swan Princess."_

_The time soon came to find a husband for their princess, and both Connor and Oriella wanted to give their daughter a chance to fall in love with her intended before marrying. And so they sent out the invitation to all the available young princes in the surrounding kingdoms, they would come to stay at the castle and get to know odette over the course of a month and afterward Odette would either extend an additional invitation or she would kindly decline and wish her suitor good fortune. _

_Until one day, one of the princes who had been invited by her parents arrived, earlier than anticipated and so instead of a formal introduction to the princess, the prince had wandered the castle grounds awaiting his audience with the royal family of the White Kingdom. Prince Derek of the Southern Summer Kingdom happened upon the the lake where the Princess Odette would often go to visit her feathered friends and sing among them. There he saw her, hair as golden as the rays of the sun, eyes as green as emeralds, and the grace of her precious feathered friends. He quickly fell under the spell of her lilting voice as she sang a soft song that drifted on the wind. And not only were the swans entranced by her voice but the animals of the forest had come to sit rapt with attention to their princess. As she rose to leave, Derek couldn't help but stop her from leaving. The animals scattered, and swans however remained and watched as a new love story unfolded before them. _

_After the designated month had concluded and it was time for Prince Derek to return to his kingdom, he received a note from Odette asking him to meet her at the lake. There they exchanged words of everlasting love. He loved her spirit and kindness, and her tenacity. Because while the princess moved with grace and an underlying gentleness there was also a fierceness in her. During his visit at the castle he was the only prince to ever spar with the princess. Both parents encouraged her study in swordplay and other fighting tactics should she ever need to defend herself, as well as being the heir apparent she would be in charge of the safety of the kingdom._

_And so he waited for her at the lake, he ran his fingers over the throwing dagger she'd gifted him with. A swan head in ivory graced the handle. She'd shown him how adept she was at using them, besting him many times during his stay with the royal family. He was drawn from his thoughts when suddenly a dark cloud moved towards the lake, it moved to quickly for it to be any kind of natural. He stood and brandished his sword along with the dagger. Shortly after the cloud stilled he was joined by the princess. She too wielded weapons, her daggers strapped around her waist like a belt, and a bow and quiver at her back. Soon the cloud materialized and revealed a dark sorcerer. _

_**The sorcerer had once been good and kind and had worked for the kingdom for many years. Helping to strengthen the kingdoms crops and magical protections from many things, until one day he saw fit to take the kingdom for himself. He was powerful and well learned, taking power from other witches and wizards to feed his own power to take the kingdom at any cost. And during this time the Odette had been a very young girl, riding with her family to seek aid from others with magical abilities when they came upon the Dark One. The King and Queen pleaded with him, to help save countless lives. To no avail, it wasn't until the sorcerer called upon the Dark One himself, and threatened to take his powers by extracting the magic from the dagger making Rumpelstiltskin nothing more than a spinner once again. Enraged, Rumpelstiltskin agreed to help the White Kingdom in exchange for one of Odette's hairs. **_

_The Sorcerer attacked the young couple at the lake, determined to take the heir to the White Kingdom as his own bride. They fought valiantly holding the sorcerer off, but to no avail, his magic was stronger than their weapons, no matter how determined they were, they we no match. Odette, remembering her families deal with the Dark One called for help, screaming for his aid. Then there standing in the middle of the battle, completely calm, stood Rumpelstiltskin. However, he arrived a few seconds too late, the young couple lay at his feet minutes from their end. And so he took a strand of Odette's hair and one from Derek's head and created two feathers. From those feathers he transformed the lovers to swans, while simultaneously banishing the sorcerer to a far off island, with little magic left. And taking the residual magic to create a portal to a far off land..._

_The sorcerer, while banished did not give up. The swan princess would be his one day and the White Kingdom would fall._

Emma woke from her dream, sweating and crying. She clung to Killian, and effectively waking him up.

"My love? What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?"

"I don't know, I dreamt of the legend of my family of the swan princess. It was probably nothing. Come, we're awake now and I won't be able to sleep now we might as well get moving. Henry needs us."

"Aye, as you wish."


	7. Chapter 7: The Informant

A/N: Sorry this is so late, but I think I finally got the story completely plotted out. This didn't turn out the best, but I would really appreciate feedback to help feed the muse. I'm still not over the finale. This OTP is beautiful.

* * *

On the Jewel…

Just an hour after first light, they spotted land and began to make their way to make port. Emma was so happy to see land, as much as she had missed being on the open sea she needed to know her boy was alright. She needed to contact her parents and her grandmother, they would know what to do. As though he could sense her anxiety Killian wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"We'll find our lad, my love."

"I know, I just wish I knew where he was, who took him? I would say why, but I really don't care, I just want him back." She had to bite back tears, they wouldn't help right now.

It killed Killian to see her so distressed. He knew once they made land his contacts might be able to give him some information. When his ship had been taken by first the storm then a misfit band of sailors, he'd met an interesting man and his family that had been looking for a new home. The man, Adam, had his boy with him and his young wife they had traveled to a few lands before returning to the enchanted forest with Killian's crew from that land without time. He hadn't looked old but his eyes told a different story, and he knew a great many things. He wouldn't tell Killian or his crew how he knew such ancient tales in such vivid detail, but he aided them in maneuvering around the island and finding a way off in exchange for passage for his family. Now he would seek him out to see if he could shed any light on who might have attacked his son.

The Caves…

Henry woke feeling warm and free? His arms were no longer bound, and instead of just the two cubs surrounding him, it appeared that their mother had found them and surrounded all three of the sleeping children. He slowly sat up in a circle of warm brown fur. Some light had started to creep into the cave from above. His companions began to wake up slowly and began nudging his body to play with them. Some time during the night one of the bears must have bitten through the ties that held his wrists and ankles together, and he was free to move about. He remembered what Grandma Snow had told him about mama bears they were very protective of their cubs, and so he moved slowly as not to startle the large bear that had curled around him and the two cubs. It seemed like his caution was in vain as the large bear's eyes blinked open and she began to nuzzle her cubs and Henry alike. He smiled and laughed, and began to stroke the large bear's fur and nuzzle his face into her fur.

The dark sorcerer sat at his throne in the inmost cavern, there he built his own castle out of the maze of caves off the coast of the mainland. The little island was his entire castle, he used what little magic he had to subdue the forest all around to create his small refuge. It would have to do while he bided his time to return to claim the White kingdom as his own and punish those who'd banished him to the wilderness. He called his only companion to him, a snivelling man named Gifre, who though tall gave the impression of being small, as though he tried to take as little amount of space as possible. He gave instruction to check on the child, and take a small meal to him. He then turned to to a mirror just behind his throne, its frame as gnarled and black as its master's heart. He called for the mirror to show him the princess, at once the mirror began to swirl like molten silver until a clear view of Emma graced its surface. She stood at the bow of a ship, wrapped in a naval jacket. Soon she was joined in frame by a man with sea blue eyes and raven black hair. The sorcerer stroked the mirror image of Emma's cheek.

"Soon Swan, you will be mine. Not even your sailor will be able to save you."

Henry spent his morning playing and lounging with the bear family that had found him. Soon he'd fallen asleep again curled against his furry friends. The warmth they provided made him feel as safe as though he were back home in his room with his mother. She would find him and bring him home, he knew it. Their family always found each other.

The Port Town of Arendelle

The Jewel docked, and Killian had his first mate go and make arrangements with the Quartermaster. He and Emma made their way through town as they sought out his informant. Emma had woven her arm through his as they made their way through the bustling market to what appeared to be a set of homes judging by the children playing and running between the homes. Emma smiled sadly as she watched two boys not much older than Henry playing with toy swords. Killian sensed her melancholy and held her arm to him tighter in a show of support.

"Not much farther darling, Adam's home is just at the end of this row."

As soon as he said that a young boy ran into him and wrapped his arms around Killian's middle.

"Captain Jones! You've come back!"

Smiling, Killian hugged the boy back and looked to Emma's shining eyes,

"Emma I'd like you to meet Adam's son, this is Bailey. Bailey this is Emma, my - uhm she's my-"

"Betrothed." Emma finished for him with a wink to her love. "It's lovely to meet you Bailey."

Bailey blushed at being addressed by Emma, he hadn't noticed she was right there until she'd greeted him. He bowed quickly and offered a shy hello, before taking hold of Killian's hand.

"Come on Captain, Papa and Mama are in the house with Rose."

Killian began to question who this other person was, when he was greeted by Adam and his wife Belle stepping out of the house.

"This, Captain, is Rose." Adam smiled warmly as he gestured to the small girl no more than a year old in his wife's arms.

"Congratulations mate, and you as well Lady Stilskin." Killian smiled and gently placed his hand at the small of Emma's back, "This is my betrothed, Emma."

The couple smiled at Killian in relief, they knew what Killian had gone through looking for a way back to his princess, and now their friend had finally found her. After some introductions Adam broke the pleasantries,

"What brings you here Killian? Is everything well?"

"We've come to seek your help friend, you know much about the peoples all around this realm, and we were in pursuit of a ship that has taken our son."

"What can you tell me of this ship, were there any markings or sigils on the sails or the men who took him?"

Between Emma and Killian, they were able to describe the men who'd taken Henry as well as the sigil the ship's flag bore. The black and silver garments worn by the abductors as well as the grey flag with the sigil of a large black beast, with terrible wings that were larger than the beast's body.

"Oh dearies, you are coming up against something very dark indeed."

"What do you know of the captors Adam?"

Adam then proceeded to tell them his own story, his experience with the sorcerer.

"I would help you if I could dearies, but I long ago gave up my power as the Dark One for a far better life." He smiled lovingly at his wife playing with their children in the sitting room.

"Oh Adam, I understand, but is there any information you can give us as to why he would take Henry, we've never seen that sigil before, or ever dealt with a kingdom that would take him."

"What do you know of the legend of the Swan Princess of the White Kingdom?"

"I know all about it, my mother would tell me the story as a child."

"It's not just a story dearie, it's history. Yours to be exact, Odette is an ancestor of sorts to your family. The sorcerer in that story went dark, as well you know. He was also obsessed with your ancestor, Princess Odette. He wants your kingdom dearie and I bet he'll be using your boy to take it."

"Henry is just a child, and my parents still sit on the throne, not to mention the fact that my grandmother would never let the kingdom fall, she's been training me in magic. The kingdom remains under our protection."

"That may be your best defense dear, he probably isn't aware of the strength of your magic, he was never interested in light magic."

"Do you know how to get to this sorcerer?"

"Indeed Captain, have you got a map on you? I'll help you chart a course to his island, but beware, he's likely to have magical safeguards all around."

And so with Adam's help, Killian and Emma were armed with a pathway to retrieve their son, and fully be a family again. As they bid the Stilskins goodbye, Adam pulled them back for one more piece of information.

"Keep your wits about you dearies, he's dangerous and he'll likely want to take Emma. You look a great deal like your ancestor Princess, and he's always had an unhealthy want of her."

"Thank you again for your aid, we'll not soon forget it."

"Yes thank you, I'll be sure to tell my parents of your kindness and aid."

"The pleasure was mine Princess."

"One more question before we go, just out of curiosity. What was the sorcerer's name?"

"Rothbart."


	8. Chapter 8: The Gifts

A/N: Still unbeta'd and I'm gonna try to finish this baby up pretty soon. This is one of the longest fics I've ever written. There are 7 more chapters (including the epilogue) left. Ah! Thanks for those of you who've reviewed, favorited and followed. Y'all are awesome.

On with show..

* * *

Captain's Quarters…

As Emma and Killian settled in their cabin, Emma realized that they would need to check in with her family. She knew a letter wouldn't be enough to ease her their minds so her eyes began to scan the cabin. There was a full length mirror here somewhere, she knew, it was her mirror after all. It had been the first of many gifts from Killian during their courtship. It's twin sat in the main study of the castle where Emma's family frequently sat together to read or just sit in comfortable silence with no pressing matters to concern them. It was meant to be a way for Emma and Killian to communicate should he ever be away from her. Killian watched in amusement as Emma's nose scrunched adorable in concentration, he decided to take pity on her, he knew just what she was looking for and so he lifted the heavy cloths that were cover the mirror.

"Oh there it is!"

"Aye, my love. I could barely bring myself to look at it when I was away from you. I kept expecting to see you in the reflection, standing in my arms."

"Oh Killian, I'm here now, and we can use the mirror to contact our family."

"Oh _our_ family, will your parents be pleased to see me? I left you with child, before our wedding."

"Don't be silly, they'll be relieved that you're alive just as I was when I first saw you. _Relax_, Killian they might be able to help us in finding Henry."

Killian stood back and watched in awe as his love closed her eyes and waved her hand in front of the mirror, soon the mirror blurred and then cleared to an image of warmly furnished room, and a figure standing with his back to them.

"Daddy!"

"Emma! My God are you all right?! We received the message from the docks, that Henry had been taken and Killian's ship was spotted. Where are you?"

"I'm on the Jewel, we're on our way to find Henry, we have an idea as to who took him. But we could use some help."

"Anything. You said 'we' who's with you sweetheart?"

At that Emma reached behind her knowing Killian was within her grasp, she entwined their fingers and brought him into the frame of the mirror.

"Killian! You're alive, thank the Gods! How are you alive? We received word the Jewel was lost, I'll send for Snow and the boys and Liam. Wait right there!"

Killian's hand came up to rub the back of his neck and tug nervously at his ear, he didn't have the chance to respond to any of David's questions, but he was gobsmacked at how much care was in his words. Emma smiled softly at her captain and his nervous tick, she reached for his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He smiled and squeezed back before moving his arm to wrap around her waist. They'd held many a conversation without actually having to talk, their gestures and facial expressions open to one another. They were pulled from their reverie with all the excited chatter coming from the mirror.

"BROTHER!"

"Oh Killian thank God you're all right."

"Emma can be happy again."

"Does Henry know?"

They all continued to talk over one another clamoring to speak with the man they all thought lost to the sea. Until Killian cleared his throat and addressed them all.

"I'm so relieved to see you all, it has been far too long. I've missed my family. As for Henry, you know now he's been taken," His news was greeted with emotion filled faces ranging from heartbroken (Snow), solemn (David), determined (Liam), and finally anger (the twins).

"We are currently tracking the ship that took Henry, and we've just met with a reliable source who's given us some information about who has him. We may need a little help, however, it appears as though we are going to be up against a powerful wizard that the kingdom has dealt with long long ago."

Seeing the confusion on everyone's faces, Emma decided to clarify.

"Do you remember the story you used to tell me and the boys growing up about the Swan Princess and the dark wizard? Well it turns out the wizard is real and still around, by some act of dark magic surely. Please inform Grandma and see if her books have anything we can use to defeat him. We'll keep in touch through the mirror when we can and possibly see you in person soon. The magic is fading, I'm afraid."

"No worries sweetheart we'll send word to the summer palace and see what can be done, we'll try to send help to you shortly."

With that the mirror shimmered and swirled until it held only the image of the captain and his princess.

Emma sat at the edge of the bed, clearly spent, but felt as though a little of the edge had been taken off seeing their family and knowing soon they would get Henry back together. As she began to wonder how Henry was doing she began to fiddle with the long necklace that dipped into her bodice. Killian frowned when he saw that there was obviously pendants on the necklace, obscured from his eyes by her dress, he could make out the faint shape of rings at the end of the chain.

"And what have you there your highness?" Bitterness creeping into his voice, although Emma had said the marriage she'd had was naught but a political alliance, he couldn't help the jealousy that began to brew in the pit of his stomach.

"Hmm? My necklace? Did you not notice it the past few nights? I've had it on for the duration of our journey. In fact I never take it off, it means to much to me."

His face fell, he should have known that her husband was more than just a friend. She had agreed to marry the man after all. He turned away from her and headed for the ladder as he threw an excuse over his shoulder about checking on their bearings. Before he could place his foot on the first rung he felt her lift something over his head. Looking down he saw the pendants that graced her necklace. There at the end sat two rings. The first, too large to be a woman's ring, was the first thing he'd given her as a courtship gift, it was his family ring with his initials deeply engraved. Second, her engagement ring, the emerald and sapphire sat in a setting akin to an infinity sign. Both rings glittered up at Killian as he turned in her arms, he gave a soft yet questioning gaze.

"I never stopped wearing them Killian. I couldn't, I had even worn them underneath my dress at the wedding. The wedding that should have been ours. I never wore his ring Killian. My engagement presents from that alliance were all things to benefit the kingdom. It was something like a business transaction, it even stipulated that we would only be married long enough for the kingdom and his own lands to reach a stable agreement. My heart has only ever belonged to you."

Tears ran unbidden down Killian's cheeks as he framed her face with his own hands.

"Oh my love. I'm sorry to have doubted. It was wrong of me to take my fears out on you. Its been so long, and I've missed you terribly."

"I know, but Killian, you have to trust me, trust us. It's the only way this is going to work. I love _you. _It's always and only ever been you."

"Aye, you have been the only thing on my mind these years we were apart." He murmured as he lifted the chain from around his neck and back to hers.

"Stay right there love, I've something to give you."

Emma giggled at the sudden gleeful change in her… fiancé? It felt as though they were picking up right where they left off, they had made plans to marry as soon as they brought Henry home.

Meanwhile Killian methodically went through his desk as he looked for the hidden panel he'd installed while they'd been away. He needed to keep them safe until he'd found her and now that she was here he knew it was the perfect time to give it to her. As his hand came across the satin pouch he let out a cry of triumph and bounded back to his beautiful bride. He reached for her hand and slid the contents of the pouch into her palm.

Emma was stunned. There in her palm sat two platinum bands, one for her and one for him. It was their wedding rings she realized with a gasp. Hers engraved with _until I met you,_ and his with, _I choose you._ She thought them lost in her grief after his supposed death.

"I had taken them to their origin, the elves of the Everlasting Forest, they enchanted them, so while we wore them we would always be able to find each other."

"I doubt we need an enchantment."

"Its special, love, they glow warmest when the wearers are close to one another."

"Are you asking me to marry you right now Captain?"

"I thought I already had?"

"Well a lady does like to be reminded of her betrotheds intentions all the same."

"In that case, Princess Emma, my love, my true north, my heart and soul, my light, and mother of my child, will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife and being my family for the rest of our lives?"

With a watery smile, Emma pulled him to her and kissed him with a fervent yes spoken against his lips. Before pulling away and smirking at him,

"Now Captain Jones, don't think for one minute that means you'll be taking any liberties with me, I'm a lady after all."

They both tried and failed to keep straight faces, but ended up laughing softly still holding on to one another. And once they gain their composure they slid the rings on each others fingers.

"Hmm, you know my parents had two weddings?"

"Did they now? Well we'll just have to keep up tradition then won't we?"

"I thought the rings were just symbolic, we're still only betrothed Killian."

"Well I am a ship's captain, I can marry us. And then when we have Henry and we've made it home, we'll have the full ceremony with all the bells and whistles. What say you, Princess?"

"I say… Let's do it. Tonight on deck, we'll need witnesses."


	9. Chapter 9: The Wedding

**A/N: The ending didn't work out as well as I hoped, but hopefully you enjoy where the story is going and we're getting closer to the main event! I want to try to get this story all fleshed out here by the end of the month. I would really appreciate some feedback, I don't normally ask for it, but I'm getting a little dry in my writing right now. Reviews drive the writing process and feed my muse. **

**On with the show**

* * *

On the Jewel…

Shortly after deciding to hold their first wedding on the deck of his beloved ship, Killian was kicked out of his own quarters.

"Darling is this necessary?" He asks through the closed door.

"YES! Go gather your crew, we need witnesses, and a chalice, and one of your scarves. And I need to get ready!"

Chuckling to himself, Killian made his way to the top deck to call his crew to gather, he began directing them to fetch the items they needed, and where to move some of the supplies to have a makeshift altar for them to say their vows and properly exchange their rings.

As the sun made it's descent, everything was ready for their wedding the crew had gathered some candles and lanterns and bathed the Jewel in in glow, Killian stood up on the quarterdeck by the helm. He'd changed into his cleanest uniform he'd had aboard the ship. Just before he could ask what was taking his blushing bride so long she began to walk towards him.

She'd braided her hair loosely around the crown of her head and it looked like waterfalls of gold the rest of her hair falling in gentle waves down her back. She knew he loved when her hair was down, saying she look as free and wild as she truly was. She'd magicked one of her night dresses left in his armoire into a beautiful white dress, simple though it was, it made her look like some kind of ethereal creature dressed in gossamer. Two delicate straps held the dress on her shoulders and gathered lightly just under her bust before flowing down to her feet.

Killian smiled at her bare feet, she'd never been one for the classically styled heels expected of high born ladies, always more comfortable in her boots or without shoes at all. She looked completely at ease, as she walked right in front of him before stopping to stand with him at their little altar.

"Shall we begin my love?"

"Yes, let's start."

And so they began their wedding with words and vows of love and fidelity. Promising themselves to one another, and to the future of their family. They already wore their rings on their left hands and so they continued with the next tradition, placing her left hand over his, Killian bound their hands together with a blue scarf from his uniform, resorting to using his mouth to fully wrap the cloth. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Emma's fluttering lashes, he spoke the words binding them together as man and wife to take the triumphs and trials that life would throw their way together always. Once completed Emma unwrapped their hands and reached for the chalice that had been filled with a sweet wine they'd found in the stores. She held it between them and spoke words of the shared life they would now lead and took a sip from the chalice before handing it to Killian. Neither breaking eye contact during either binding traditions. Emma drew her captain to her, pulling at his lapels and kissing him for all he was worth to the mirth of the crew. With the final rite completed Killian turned to their crew and announced that he and Princess Emma were now husband and wife to their loud cheers and claps.

They quickly took down their decorations and began to make more plans for their bearings, now that they had made their vows they needed to find their son. And so they journeyed on, through the night, their rings often catching the light from the moon and stars, warming delightfully when their hands would brush.

The Summer Palace…

Word had been sent in haste to the Queen Dowager of the news from Killian and Emma. While overjoyed for her grandaughter's renewed happiness with the young captain, Regina knew they must act quickly to aid them and Henry. She'd heard of the story of the kingdom's legendary swan princess, and so she set out to research what she could in the palace library. She'd sent her children to Snow and David's castle earlier that morning so they could begin to strategize, while she and Robin looked for any helpful information. Though she no longer practiced dark magic, she knew better than anyone just how damaging and consuming it could be, if this wizard who had Henry truly steeped himself in it, there was no telling what horrors awaited them.

After a few hours of scouring, Regina had finally found a tome which contained the detailed fight for the White Kingdom with the dark wizard, here she found the man's name and illustrations of the fight. She gasped at the information she'd read, they needed to alert her step-daughter immediately. So many lives were at stake, and now she knew why Emma and Henry had been targeted.

Calling to Robin on the on the other end of the library they moved swiftly to the stables and prepared a carriage. Her horses were the fastest in all the kingdoms, she just prayed they were fast enough.

Castle by the Sea (Snow and Charming's Palace)...

Word had been sent that Regina and Robin were on their way to the palace, and the royal family waited on bated breath, for their arrival. Regina's message was cryptic and slightly frightening as she revealed little, except for the fact that she'd found an old tome that contained the history of their kingdom. They did not have to wait too long, soon enough Regina and Robin entered the family's sitting room and began to let them know what exactly they were up against.

"It appears that its not just our family in danger, but the kingdom as a whole. Apparently, this dark wizard, Rothbart, had been a counselor to the kingdom before things had gone sour, and he had an unhealthy obsession with Princess Odette."

At the anxious looks on her family's faces, Regina continued getting to the main point she was trying to make.

"I know exactly why he's targeting Emma. He took Henry as a bargaining chip. Look at these portraits done of Princess Odette."

Snow gasped at the many portraits Regina pulled from one of the tomes, there staring back at her was the face of her daughter.

"It's unsettling I know, but that's not the worst of it. He wants this kingdom for his own, and he plans on using Emma to do just that. His magic is a brand of dark magic unseen in this kingdom for many years. Even the former dark one was barely able to contain him."

At her step-daughter's distress, Regina pulled Snow's hands into her own.

"We can defeat him, light magic, I believe is our best chance at keeping him from harming this kingdom. We'll need to assemble a war council, and from there we can aid Emma and Killian. You've always held on to hope Snow, even in the darkest times. We need that now more than ever. I'll call on Tink and Blue to see if there is anything they can do to help us."

And so for the first time since the end of their feud with Regina, and the war against King George, a war council was formed in the White Kingdom. The Charming family, The Locksleys, The dwarves, The Lucases, Pinocchio and Gepetto, Jiminy, and the fairies gathered to plan out a way to protect their kingdom, and send some type of aid to the Princess and her captain as they fought to bring their son home.


End file.
